


From the Corner of your Eye

by Lenny14c



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl makes new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Corner of your Eye

I lay in my bed, when I saw something from the corner of my eye, some sort of creature. But when I looked at it nothing was there.

“Who is there?” No answer. “Hello, is someone there?”

Suddenly I heard a voice.

“Who is there?”, I repeated my question.

In school I had no friends so I hoped that it was someone there who could be my friend.

I saw the creature again, this time it sat beneath my bed. It looked like an animal or something like that, but I didn't really know what it was.

It kind of... seemed to like me.

Then it spoke. The dark voice of the whispering creature made me shiver. “Hey, little girl, come with us.”

“Who are you”, I asked.

“We are your friends now, come with us please, little girl. Little human, come with us.”

 

The next day, my new friends followed me to school and everywhere I went.

After school I waited for my dad, but he didn't came, so I went home alone. After a while a car stopped beneath me. A man stepped out and smiled.

“Your dad sent me to pick you up”, he said, but I didn't know him, so I ran away. He was much faster than me, he grabbed my arm and held me tight.

“Help”, I cried and my friends heard me. And they helped me.

They hit him again and again until he screamed of pain and let me go. I ran away and only stopped running when I at home.

My parents were worried, very worried.

“You are not allowed to go home alone”, they told me. “You're seven years old. Anything could have happened. Someone could've hurt you.”

“Noone can hurt me”, I answered and went to bed.


End file.
